<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confetti and Confessions by CaptainCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168605">Confetti and Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee'>CaptainCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Season 5 Ep 6: Timeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after their dinner in ‘Timeless’, a bit of confetti leads to a long overdue conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confetti and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn looked questioningly at Chakotay, who had been staring at her across the table for quite some time, a slight smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You still have confetti in your hair”, he said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! That stuff gets everywhere doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She laughed and pawed at her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Where is it?”</p><p class="p1">“Here, let me.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay came around to her side of the table, and gently began removing the few tiny, colorful pieces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">She felt a delicious shiver go through her as his hand brushed her cheek-lingering just a second longer than necessary.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes locked with his, and they stood there for a long moment until Chakotay finally broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes”, Kathryn breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from his lips, so close to her own.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before he could step away, she took her chance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Rising up onto her toes, she pressed her lips to his.</p><p class="p1">The kiss was gentle at first, but it swiftly deepened as Chakotay held her close.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they finally broke apart, Kathryn felt breathless and slightly dizzy-in the most wonderful way possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She smiled into his chest as he rested his chin atop her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“You know, Chakotay, when I asked you here to have dinner with me... I was just looking to find the right way to tell you...”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She raised her eyes to his, but her confession died on her lips when she met the expression there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">He looked guarded, a little afraid-and almost hurt.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The question came out barely above a whisper, she was so terrified of the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Was she too late?</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Had he finally stopped waiting, stopped loving her?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She found herself holding her breath as she awaited his response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Kathryn...” he began finally.<br/>
“As much as I want this, I need to know something. Is it all just because of what might happen tomorrow? Because we could be home, away from the barriers of rank, protocol...or just as likely we could all be-“</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Dead? Yes, it’s a distinct possibility”, she sighed, stepping away to the viewport.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It hurt to hear him questioning her feelings-attributing her motives to some kind of deathbed confession, as if that’s what it would take for her to admit her feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But she did understand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Having held him at arms length for so long, she really couldn’t fault him for being cautious now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t blame you for wondering. But I’ve thought about this for a long time, Chakotay. Gone over every variable a hundred times.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She turned back, bravely closing the distance between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And I want us to be together-in every way-no matter what happens tomorrow, or the next day, or seventy years from now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around him, looking deep into his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He smiled down at her now, his every feature radiating relief, happiness, peace.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cradling her face gently in his hands, he whispered</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So...are you with me?” Kathryn asked breathlessly, repeating her earlier words.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Always”, Chakotay murmured, and lifted her into his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>